


Requested Headcanons

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Evil Within (Video Game), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I take requests for multiple video game fandoms, M/M, Random - Freeform, Requested Headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: Requests are open!





	1. Random Headcannons for Multiple Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open!

Okay so this is just a little something that I'm bringing over from my Tumblr. It's a small collection of requested headcannons and you guys are more than welcome to make your own requests. 

When it comes to making requests please be specific in what sort of scenario you would like headcannons for. (Ex. Kissing, Cuddling, Serious Injury, Dangerous Situations, etc. So basically, Fluff or Angst.) And you guys can choose up to four different characters per request.

As for pairings please be specific in what kind of pairing you would like. Such as, (Character x Character), (Character x Reader), or (Character x S/O). Also, specify gender if you so desire.

I write for a wide variety of video games so feel free to ask me whether or not I write for your desired video game fandom. Or go ahead and visit my Tumblr page to see some off the games I'm comfortable with writing for. :)

(http://video-game-imagines.tumblr.com/requestguidlinesandrules)

Thank you,  
Ash (VideoGameImagines)


	2. Sam Drake/Reader- Counting Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sam Drake X Reader where they were both sleeping and he hears you counting sheep in your sleep, sometimes skipping/missing numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short... sorry.

Sam knew that you had trouble falling asleep sometimes but usually he had his own ways of helping you tire out and fall right to sleep. However, last night the two of you had just returned home from your latest adventure and he had been so exhausted that he only had time to strip down and hop into bed before passing out.

Sam vaguely remembered you saying that you were going to take a shower before bed but Sam was out cold by the time you even turned the water on. A couple hours later Sam woke up briefly noticing that it was four in the morning but what caught his attention was your own sleepy voice counting something.

Sam groggily rolled over on his side and took in your sleeping form and the peaceful look on your face made him fall even more in love with you. 

Suddenly your sweet voice softly crooned, “23 sheep…24 sheep…30 sheep…32 sheep…”

Sam had to stifle his laughter as he listened to you incorrectly count sheep while you were actually asleep. He gently pulled you closer to him, careful not to disturb your slumber, letting you snuggle closer into his chest as you continued to count. 

Soon enough, Sam was falling asleep to the sound of your angelic voice and occasional adorable snores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open. :)


	3. Jacob Frye/Reader & Sam Drake/Reader- Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How would Jacob and Sam both react if they were forced to watch their s/o getting tortured and not being able to do anything about it.
> 
> Warning: Violence and Implied Torture

[Jacob Frye]  
Jacob struggled against the tight restraints binding his hands and feet; the stupid blighters didn’t check for weapons as well as his boss would have. That damned Templar, was finding a sickening joy in harming his love while he was powerless to do anything to stop him. But that wouldn’t last, Jacob just needed to saw through the restraints binding his wrists, with a throwing knife he managed to conceal, then he could make quick work of the restraints around his ankles. Then he would make sure that none of the men in this room that had dared even hold the intention of hurting his love would remain in the world of the living for long; he would make certain of that.

But that thought left his mind as the bastard Templar delivered another swift kick to his love’s now limp form; hanging by their tightly bound wrists. Their feet unbound but just barely touching the ground. The resounding scream that left their marred lips was enough to light a fire within Jacob, “Roberts, God damn it! What do you want from me?”

The Templar gave a sickening laugh, Jacob watched as he dragged his sharpened knife across his young love’s dirtied cheek; leaving behind a brutal line of fresh blood and a pitiful whimper. The Templar addressed Jacob directly now, “You’ve been mucking up Master Starrick’s plans from the very beginning and I intend to stop you. I’m going to start with your lover here and then maybe I’ll move onto your sister just to get the point across. And if you’re still fit to take on the Templars, well then we’ll just have to come for you next time.”

The Templar was so distracted by his own pompous speech that he hadn’t realized that Jacob was free and his men were dead until Jacob had already slid a knife gracefully through his chest. Jacob then made quick work of his love’s restraints thankful that they were still breathing and he made a promise that he would never allow danger to find them ever again. Though, his vow to protect his love might not go over well with them but something like this would never happen again.

\------  
[Sam Drake]   
Sam was stupid to believe that something like this wouldn’t happen he had been a damn fool. If you screw over too many of the wrong people that kind of shit catches up to you. But he never imagined that he would be in this deep; ambushed as soon as he walked into his hotel room; he had thought he had been so careful but he was wrong. 

When the haze in his mind cleared he realized that he was tied to a chair and the restraints were too tight for him to break. What was worse was seeing his lover across the room in a similar position but they were battered and bruised and seemingly unconscious. Sam desperately tried to call out to them, “Baby! Can you hear me? Wake up, babe…. Please.”

At his last desperate call another voice entered the room and it sent shivers down Sam’s spine, “Oh I wouldn’t bother Samuel they lost consciousness just before you did. They put up an admirable fight but the pain was just too much.”

Sam gritted his teeth, “Julian, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?”

Julian only chuckled, “Oh come now, Samuel…you were so easy to find. You and your little paramour…” He circled around Sam’s chair, “As for why I’m here… did you really think that I wouldn’t notice that you stole from me. Now I intend to get what I came here for.”

Sam tried to sound tough, “I don’t have what you’re looking for Julian.”

Julian walked across the room and Sam saw him brandish a knife as he approached his lover’s seemingly unconscious form, “See, I think you do and you’re going to tell me where it is or your little treasure here is going to pay the price.”

Sam was desperate, “I don’t have what you’re looking for, Julian!” Julian didn’t spare Sam a glance as he drove his knife into the arm of the unconscious form before him, an earth shattering howl of pain from his lover sent Sam over the edge, “I sold it, okay? Just please stop! Please!”

Julian looked over toward Sam, “Who did you sell it to?”

Sam was shaking now, “I don’t know! I didn’t ask for his name; all I know is that he was the highest bidder; some rich snob.”

Julian twirled his knife, “Well, now that is too bad. In that case, I don’t see a reason to keep your little lover alive any longer.”

Just before Julian could bring the knife down one final time Sam screamed out, “Wait! What if I could find you something better? Something more valuable?”

That halted his actions, “Like what, Samuel?”

Sam tried to put some strength behind his words, “I don’t know… there are countless lost cities out there; take your pick.” The following smile from Julian told Sam that he had just bought himself some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open :)


	4. Sam Drake/Reader- Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sam Drake headcannon with how he would react to his sick s/o.

+Sam would totally be the type to pamper you when you’re sick. He would call Sully just to let him know that he would be taking a little time off.

+Sam is used to taking care of Nathan which would lead him to absolutely insist on helping you do everything. He would make you soup and tea whenever you wanted it, make sure you are as comfortable as possible in bed, and because he’s super cheeky insist that you should let him help you take a bath…. To help bring down your fever, of course. ;)

+He would be really insistent on making sure that you go to the doctor, he would even go with you and insist on being with you during the entire visit. Then he would be insistent that you follow the doctor’s orders and he would make sure that you take all of your medication when you’re supposed to.

+Sam would also know that you hate being stuck in bed so he would make your living room as comfortable as possible. Making your couch super cozy with as many comfy pillows and blankets as he can find. Wrapping you up in the fuzziest blanket as the two of you marathon all of your favorite movies.

+Even though you’d protest to the idea, Sam would absolutely cuddle with you whenever he has the chance and he would shower you with kisses. You don’t want to get Sam sick but there is no way that you could push Sam away when he’s being so affectionate.

+And then you would inevitably have to take care of Sam when he catches your illness soon after you’ve recovered. You’d tell him that he shouldn’t have been so cuddly with you when you were ill but he will insist that it was ‘worth it’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open. :)


	5. Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano- Ideal Significant Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: What do you think Ruviks ideal s/o would be and what would he need from a potential s/o?

**Ruvik’s Ideal S/O**

• Ruvik’s ideal S/O would have to be scientifically inclined

• Ruvik would probably likely want an S/O that he could discuss and bounce ideas off of

• Someone that could help him with his experiments while withholding judgment

• Would be a turn off if his potential S/O questioned the morality of his experiments

• Ideally, his S/O would be enthusiastic about his findings and helping him reach his goals.

**What would Ruvik need from a potential S/O?**

• Support!!!! Let me say that again Ruvik would need major support in his experiments.

• At the same time, he would want some space every now and then. Especially when he is in the middle of a breakthrough.

• He would need an S/O that doesn’t constantly pry into his past. Until of course the relationship becomes serious and then he’ll begin to open up more and more.

• He would be hesitant to offer affection but as time progresses expect shy kisses and gentle caresses to his S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open. :)


	6. Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano- How would he treat his S/O?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How Would Ruvik Treat His S/O?

• Ruvik would definitely come off as very distant when he first meets his S/O but in time he would warm up to them.

• Given his past he would be guarded and it will take time for him to open up about his past. He needs to develop that sense of trust between him and his respective S/O.  
 He would be against an S/O that tries to pry into his past too quickly into their relationship

• His displays of affection would be slow and subtle.  
 Caresses that are so soft his S/O might believe it was imagined or an accident. Would eventually evolve into soft kisses and hand holding.   
 More passionate displays of affection during quite moments when it’s just the two of them.

• Would love spending quite moments with S/O that could involve reading, playing the piano, or having scientifically charged conversations.  
 Would appreciate an S/O that shares his passions and shows an interest in his work.

• He will still want to have some moments alone when he’s conducting experiments. He needs to focus and his S/O would sometimes prove to be too distracting.   
 Will sometimes snap at them if they disturb his work.

• Hesitant towards affection because of his past and sometimes his appearance.  
 Probably wouldn’t admit it but he would secretly enjoy it when his S/O peppers kisses along his scars. Allowing his S/O to do so is a definitive sign of trust and quiet affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are Open :)


End file.
